Goodbye My Angel
by SweetestCyn
Summary: What happens when Edward can't stop Bella from getting into danger? Read to find out! Just a ONESHOT.
1. Heartbreak

_A/N: This is a spin off of the beginning of chapter 9 of my other fanfic: Do You Believe in Fate? If some of you are reading my fic then this is similar to the vision that Alice had when she told Edward to go after Bella but I took it to the next level. This is just a one shot. Please read and review. Thanks:)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the lyrics at the end.

Goodbye My Angel

I didn't get to her fast enough. I sped fiercely as I rounded the corner before I saw it happen. I watched as the front tires of her old truck blew out. Rubber flew out in all directions before she collided with another car.

My foot slammed down on the brakes as I pulled onto the side of the road. As soon as I stepped out if the confines of my car I could smell her. Her scent was stronger than normal. But the monster within me could not react. Her blood didn't matter to me anymore. All I cared about was her. She was my life.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The car that she crashed into had blown up. The heat that radiated from the fire warmed my cool skin. I ran over to her car and viciously tore the door off its hinges.

I picked her limp body up and cradled her in my arms. I moved away from the fire and sat in the middle of the road, placing her on my lap. Her breaths were diminishing. She looked like she was in so much pain. I wanted to take that pain away from her. I would gladly trade places with her. My angel didn't deserve this.

"Bella, please open your eyes for me," I pleaded. I lifted her chin with my index finger.

"Edward…" She murmured.

"I love you so much. Please, stay with me." I cried out. My heart was slowly breaking to pieces.

"I…love…you…too," she said, her mouth formed into a smile.

"I was never really living until I met you. You gave my life a new meaning. You are my heart, my body and my soul. You are my everything," she whispered.

I knew she was trying to say goodbye. I couldn't say goodbye to her. I wasn't ready to give my angel away. I gently caressed her cheek. I slowly brought my lips down to meet hers and kissed her passionately.

"Bella, you have given me the happiness that I never thought I would find. I never knew that I could feel this way until I met you. I can't go on without you," I choked out.

Her heartbeat was slowing.

"Edward, I love you…goodbye."

I could no longer hear the beating of her heart.

"God no! Bella! No, please Bella! Stay with me please!"

My body shook violently. I couldn't control the tearless broken sobs that escaped from me.

"Bella," I whimpered.

"I need you, please come back to me."

I brought my lips to hers one last time and kissed her tenderly.

"Goodbye my angel."

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

A/N: I cried while I wrote this! I'm such a sucker for happy endings so this will probably be the only sad and depressing fic that I write. Tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Happy Ending

_A/N: Like I said before, I'm a sucker for happy endings._

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight! I don't own the lyrics at the bottom either.

I could feel someone nudge my arm. My eyes flashed open. I looked all around me and saw that I was in the meadow. My angel was still with me.

"Edward, if I didn't know any better I would've thought you were sleeping." She smiled.

I must have been daydreaming, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly. She was still there.

I couldn't believe that my angel was still alive. She was sitting beside me in the grass, holding my hand in hers. My emotions took over me and I playfully tackled her and began showering her with kisses.

"Edward!" She squealed. She began to giggle as I left a trail of kisses along her jaw. Before our lips met I looked deeply into her eyes. Her heart began to flutter wildly, just how I liked it.

"I love you," I stated cheerfully.

"I love you too!" Her erratic heartbeat was like music to my ears. Words could not describe how happy I was.

I leaned in to kiss her. Her hands circled around my neck, brining me closer to her. I deepened the kiss, not caring about holding back anymore. When our lips broke apart I wrapped my arms around her.

"I want to be with you forever." I was too selfish to ever give her up.

"Forever?" Her face filled with joy. She was finally going to get what she was wishing for.

"Forever," I replied.

"Thank you," she whispered as I leaned in towards her neck.

Nothing could be more perfect. I would be spending the rest of eternity with my Bella – my angel.

_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything_

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this_

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this_

_A/N: I couldn't let Bella die so I wrote this out to make things all cheerful and happy! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
